Aviansie
This page serves as a source of information about as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add constructively to this information. A Brief History The aviantese are a race of bird-like humanoids native to another plane known as Abbinah. After leaving that perilous realm for Gielinor, they served their native god, Armadyl, throughout the Second and Third Ages. During these events the aviantese were known to have created the Godsword. Towards the end of the Third Age, Zamorak used the Stone of Jas to level the entire north-eastern continent and created the Wilderness. His act killed a majority of aviantese who were there. Armadyl believed his beloved people were killed in the explosion and was devastated. He left the realm to mourn his race. Unbeknownst to him, however, a few aviantese survived. They believed Armadyl had perished himself and so, in addition to those who remained frozen through time in the God Wars Dungeon, the sick and wounded lived on and returned to Abbinah to find others, namely deserters. Together they were able to keep a steady population on their home plane. Ages passed before Armadyl returned to Abbinah and discovered the truth. With the turn of the Sixth Age, aviantese began making a large come-back on Gielinor, while Armadyl brought his survivors again from Abbinah in order to support him. Armadyl hopes to create a lasting home for the aviantese on Gielinor, a safe and more habitable place to live than perilous Abbinah. Accepted Lore *The aviantese are the beloved race of Armadyl and, as such, they follow him loyally. *They are skilled crafters and archers. **Evidence on their crafting skills can be seen with the the floating citadels of Gielinor. *The aviantese in the God Wars Dungeon, as seen in Zilyana's notes, were nearly killed off by the icyene Commander Zilyana and her forces. *The bulk of aviantese on Gielinor were killed when Zamorak used the Stone of Jas to create an explosion in Forinthry. *Though once incredibly rare, aviantese have been revealed to be much more plentiful than once thought. The surviving members of the race from the homeworld of Abbinah are coming to Gielinor to aid Armadyl. *Aviantese have very bird-like physical appearances. They have feathered skin covering their bodies, often in brown, with beaks on their faces and wings protruding from their backs. However, unlike birds, in addition to wings; they also possess arms and hands. **It has been revealed that there are in fact; many breeds of aviantese. The most common is similar in feather color to the looks of a golden eagle and with black beaks, while there are some that are as large as Ourgs (General Kree'arra for example), whilst Taka'ra is similar in appearance to a snowy owl. *The Empyrean Citadel was once the meeting place of the highest ranking aviantese in their culture. *Aviantese come from a tribal society, all united under the law of Armadyl. There known to be many tribes currently existing on Abbinah, though exactly how many is unknown. Debated Lore *It is unknown if this is the case or not, but many people have assumed that the Aviantese were the forgers of the legendary God Sword. Given the elaborate design on their armour, it could be assumed that they are good smiths or crafters, depending on the material the armour is made from. *They are likely to have many traits in common with the actual birds they resemble. **Their bones might be light an hollow like birds, if this is true, then their armor must also be made of a light, yet strong material so that they can stay aloft when flying. **Since they do not have the typical mouth parts that most races have, it is possible that they are able to talk in a similar way as parrots do: not having vocal cords; parrots breathe air across the trachea and make use of the syrinx (a vocal organ that mammals do not possess) in their throats to create sound. ***The lack of lips would likely impair any chance they have at playing instruments that require lips to play, but with their talons they could be quite good at playing string instruments. ***Like birds, they could be very good singers; certain voice-overs listened to by talking to aviantese npcs has revealed them to indeed have very rich voices. **They may have extremely superb eyesight, able to zoom in and out on distant objects of interest. ***Which would help explain their natural talent for archery. **The majority of birds, excluding owls and other nocturnal species, are capable of seeing in ultraviolet light as well as the standard colors we see. This allows birds to recognize differences between individuals even though to us they look perfectly similar. The use of ultraviolet allows birds to see details that would impossible for the eyes of other creatures to glimpse. ***Which would, again, help explain the race's superb archery skills. **They are likely to have very efficient respiratory systems, and would not have much trouble keeping a steady flow of oxygen to their blood. But because of this they are likely to be much more vulnerable to suffocating and poisonous gases, an example would be how miners use canaries as a warning that deadly gases are present; because the birds die first from the gas. ***If this is true, then aviantese would likely be hesitant to go into underground areas they know little about. *What few remaining original Gielinorian aviantese are left may have a deep-rooted mistrust of icyene, for obvious reasons. *It is up to debate whether an aviansie-human crossbreed can exist. It is known that JaGex stated all humanoids can interbreed, aviantese fall under special speculation because they exhibit so many avian traits, meaning that interbreeding would not be just a matter of crossing the species barrier, but an entire class of animal from mammal to ave. **A mix of aviansie-icyene, however, might be possible where the aviansie-human might not, because icyene have more bird-like qualities than other humanoids. *It is very likely that an aviansie can go longer without water than others, this is because they have most likely adapted to the lack of water. *They are likely to have very high metabolisms due to the energy required to power their wing muscles for flight; like many birds. Common Mistakes *'Aviantese' is not the only correct spelling for the plural form of the race, 'aviansies' can be used as well, though developers have stated that these days they prefer using 'Aviansie'. Other Info *As more lore is continually released on this race, there may be an influx of players seeking to role-play one of these creatures. Some players find this objectionable and wagon-jumping, while others are pleased that players have waited for more information on the race to begin playing with it. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Aviantese Category:Armadylean